House of Happiness
by Fujii-Kun
Summary: Living in an Orpahanage doesn't make Uzumaki Naruto a pathetic guy. He works hard, and study hard to get a univscholarship. He found new good friends, and, Uchiha Sasuke, a guy he met few years ago in the orpahanage. But, the raven's changed now. Why?
1. Chapter 1

**HOUSE OF HAPPINESS**

By: Fujii-Kun

Disclaimer: All the character in this story is not mine, and never will be mine. Sob sob

All the characters are Kishimoto Masahi's. And it's not a profitable story.

Pairings: Sasu-Naru, and perhaps other too, it depends.

Rating: for this chapter is T.

**WARNINGS** Watch out!!! This story will be Yaoi story (boysXboys). I've warned you beforehand. Once again, flamers are entertainer. I never mind them, nor care for them. Give me some entertain.

And again, sorry, sorry, sorryyyyyyy for my lack of grammars and-or sentence structures. Still an Asian, I am… still doesn't know about structures. Gooomeeen neeee… -puppy eyes- mind my language, please…

**A/N** Hey, hey everyone… how do you do? Good ………… (Fill in the blanks with your condition: morning, noon, night, whatever time when you read this.) Hope you're fine. It's my new story, contains Sasu-Naru. Please enjoy it, and if you don't mind, leave me some 'footprints' of yours (READ: reviews, comments, critics, or suggestions), heheheh… AND, I'm mentioning a University name here. It's a fiction. Totally a fiction. I created it by myself, including the majoring and the classes..

**ATTENTION** **Please read this first!!! **In this first chapter, there will be no Sasu. Instead, I put Neji here the entire chapter. In other words, in this chapter, Neji and Naru is the main chara. Please put in mind that this is NOT going to be NejiXNaru. No matter how close they're looked like. I saved Naru for Sasu in this story. I can't put Itachi for Naru's pairing here... huhuhuw… sob sob

Now, if we're done with this note, let's begin the story…….

Please enjoy. Go get some snack, juices, etc, and scroll down the mouse.

P/S: Shall you find any difficulties with the unknown Japanese words, the terminology will be there, at the end of the chapter. Meet them there. They'll wait for you.

**HOUSE OF HAPPINESS**

By: Fujii-Kun

PROLOGUE

"Naaarruuu… Naaarrruuuuuuuuu… where's our pancakes???"

"Naluuu-niiii… I'm hungryyy…."

"Narutooo… gives back our pancakes!!!"

"NOOO.. NO WAY!!!"

"Naaaaa-rrrruuuuuuu…."

DRAP… DRAP… DRAP…DRAP… DRAP… It's a really bright this morning. Sun shone, birds chirping, and some dews on the leaves make this morning really nice. But the kids running all over the huge dining table in the kitchen, chasing the blonde haired boy. He's jumping all over and tried to avoid the small children that chasing him. In his hands, he holds a small stack of golden, fluffy, and steaming pancakes in front of his chest and slapping the others hands..

"QUIIIEEET!!! All of you, quiet now. Naruto, put down the pancakes on the table. And the rest of you, next time don't put pepper on others coffee, you got me, Konohamaru?"

"Haaiii… Jii-San…" they answered politely -including Naruto- and seated themselves neatly, circling the table, and started to eat their breakfast. The old man just sit down and fighting the urge to sigh, but somehow, he's relaxed when he watching the children bickering at each other on the table (with spoon and forks fighting sometimes, and some butter flying around the table). Yes, this is really a usual and normal morning habits in this orphanage. And smiling inwardly.

"Naru-Nii… stop eating my pancakes would ya…." Konohamaru wailing and try to snag the pancakes from Naruto's hand.

"Naaah…This is what you'll get when you're being naughty to me. And besides, I need the ammunition as many as possible. I had to work after this breakfast." He said with full mouth; get a slap on his head by Sarutobi-Jii-san. "Don't talk when your mouth is full."

"gheezzh.." nursing his bump, he drank the coffee-pepper in one gulp, and cringed.

"You don't have to eat that much either", still accusing, Konohamaru glared with all his might and Naruto just laughing and petting his head off. Grumbling, he grab all the pancakes that was left (just 2 pieces) before it snagged by Naruto again.

"Okay, everybody. Got to go now… Jyaaaaaa…" BRAAKKK….

"Ooi, Naruto, don't slam the door like that!!!" Sarutobi shouted his warning, but Naruto is already out with his belongings from the back door, running fastly to his working place. He's going down town to work as a House-Assistant (read: servant) at one of the super-ultra-massive mansion in the town, known as 'Hyuuga Block Mansion'. As it name, the mansion really took one big block of the town. Its reaaaally reeeaally huge. Everyone knows it. Hyuuga Family is a large and (extremely) rich traditional family. Of course they need a really large land to live for. And because they can afford it, no one complaining at those things. But the block had two sides separated by chest-high-and-neat bushes. One for the main Family and for the Branch Family, as the Hyuuga is separated by 'Main and Branch' families. At first, he's working in the Main Family area, but because of some…. well, reason, he's moved to the Branch Family area (his salary's still the same.)

He slipped himself into the door for the House-Assistants at the backyard, and walk silently to the room for the House-Assistants. He quickly changed his clothing into a light brown Yukata and a pair of white tabi(1). It's a custom uniform for the male House-Assistant in the mansion. And not to forget, he tries to tame his blonde hair, with no avail. So he's just sighed, and leaves the room. After done with that, he run to find the Chief-House-Assistant, and reporting his arrival and receiving his job list for today. Now, now, where to start to work, Naruto pondered while reading the list.

"Aaah, cleaning Neji's room." He said, and smiling to himself. So, he goes and gets himself the broomstick and the mop. And after that, he walk silently, and almost soundless (it's a must in this mansion. Do not rushing if it's not for an emergency case!!!!) but fastly to Neji's room. Smiling and greets the other Hose-Assistant if he met them on the way.

"Yo… good morning Bo-chan (2)," Naruto happily and cheekily greet Neji in his room (He's reading a thick book) after opening the fusuma-door (3) slowly and finding the owner of the room is sitting there. And in return he got a reply of his greet with a smile and "good morning as well, Naruto. And would you stop calling me with that title, please? Especially when we're alone." The small smile is still on his face, shocking the other House-Assistants nearby. They never saw the young master smiling before, rather than a small polite and curt smile, even to his uncle, Hiashi-Sama, the head of the family.

"But, it's fun…" Naruto still teasing his master and started to clean up the room.

"Now, move out, misss-terrrr… I had to clean the place you're sitting at." He shooing the young master, and Neji moved his seat to the window base. Well, Naruto is the only person that Neji let to kid him in this world. So he really had no comment for his attitude towards him. Instead, he's just smiling and asking him another questions.

"How're your days Naruto?" he asked silently, trying to engaged him to a small conversation.

"Fine enough, but I got a peppered coffee for my breakfast today, thanks to Konohamaru…" answered his question, but adding an under breath jokingly-cursed to the mentioned little boy at the orphanage.

"Oh…" stifled a small smile, he asked again, "and how's your school? You haven't come for a week."

"Yea… I'm having my final exam. I'm in grade 12 now, remember??? I had to preparing my way to the Univ I intend to enter." He shrugged it nonchalantly.

"What univ exactly, then?"

"Umh, I'm thinking about entering Konoha Central University of Technology and Design (KCUTD)."

"Oh, really? Well, that's great. That univ is hard, really." He replied Naruto.

"Umm… Yeah, I know. But If I could get my ass there, I could have a better work in public area for sure.."

"Hmmm… what major Naruto?"

"I'm takin' Graphic Design."

"That's cool… oh, by the way, do you want me to raise your salary Naruto? I mean, you want to help your orphanage too right?"

"Naah, it's fine bo-chan…" still moping the wooden floor, he raised his head and give a wave to Neji, "Ok, there; you got to go to your univ, right? So now go, prepare yourself before you're late. Or do you want me to prepare you Nejiii?" In a teasing tone that make even the calm-and-collected Hyuuga Neji blush, after realizing the other meaning about the words. So he turned his head to the window, pretending to watch over the yard. He knows that Naruto never mean it 'that' way, but still… the association is deep.

"No, I can help myself." He said in a really, really calm tone.

"Oh, okay, I'm leaving now. I'm done anyways. I have to clean the garden after this room." He listed in his head. "Bye now, bo-chan..." waving his hand, he run down the small corridor lead to the small den containing gardening tools.

After Naruto close the fusuma-door, Neji started to think deeply about his new conversation.

_//// so you want to go to my univ Naruto? You don't realize it, huh?? I guess I'll help you then. _\\\\

He gets up and starts to prepare himself and his belongings to go to the univ. A one of the main member of the council in that univ, and a strong candidate for the next leadership (read: council president), he's sure he could help Naruto in his new life at the univ. And still, he really hopes that his cousin - from the Main Family, the next leader of their family, Hyuuga Hinata – decide not to enter the univ too. Since he saw her oftenly (very, very often!!!) come to the Branch Family Area-since Naruto isn't working at the Main Family Area anymore- just to have a little chat with Naruto. Sometimes just to greet him shyly, or just to smile at him, or shyly talking about trivial things like weather or his school. He didn't like it!!

Not at all.

0000000000000000000000000

Later at night, after Neji have come back from his univ, Naru came to his room, and gave him a report and calling from his uncle, Hiashi-Sama, the head of the family. And so, he titled his head a little to Naruto, and says his excuse, and walk down to the Main Family area. Wondering inside his heart why he's summoned in this night, while there's nothing had happened at all.

"Excuse me, Hiashi-Sama, did you call me?" he greet the family leader politely after softly knocking the fusuma-door of his office room.

"Ah, yes, Neji." He seated himself in front of his uncle, and waited for him to open the conversation.

"Neji, you studied at KCUTA, am I right?"

"That's true, Hiashi-Sama"

"Hmm… so I supposed you could help Hinata. She told me that she wants to enter the university."

Closing his eyes at those words, he sighed deeply silently. "Yes, Hiashi-Sama." He covered his disbelief with years of ease practice. So his face still remain impassive, while his heart pounded heavily and hardly in his chest.

"I can't believe it when she said she want s to go to that university. She studied very hard to pass the school exam. Now, Neji, you'll help her to pass the University Try-Out exam." He explained a little happily. Because both of them know that Hinata is not that good. Not because she's stupid or something, she's just a little bit (you can say very, very) shy and less then expectant to beat anyone else. She didn't want to make conclicts among others. So she kept her grades in a little above-middle.

"I understand, Hiashi-Sama." Really, he couldn't say anything else, right??

And so, after that short conversation, Neji's dismissed from the office. He bowed his head, and padded his way outside to his room in Branch Family area. He thought he had misheard back then, but nooo, it's true. Hinata-Sama wants to attend the same univ Naruto wants to. Undoubtedly, she knew it since their last small chat about after passing the school exam. He couldn't understand why. He can't comprehend why. Why is Hinata-Sama always finding a way to take all of Neji's precious things? She had everything in her life. And still, she wants other's pleasure too. Bowed his head, so that no one could saw his eyes, he walked slowly to his room. Slowly, he unclenched his grips. He doesn't realize that he's tightening his palm. And he closed his fusuma-door a little harder than usual.

Knock knock.. "Bo-chan… Neejiii -bo-chaann…" Naruto…

"Neji, what happened? You seem angry." He opened the door slowly, and he saw that Naruto's eyes filled with concern and worry. But somehow, he find out that he's drowned in those big brilliant blue eyes. Even in the night, those eyes didn't seem to darkened. It seems that dark couldn't dig its claws on those eyes. He could see the reflection of moon on those clear eyes. Those eyes…those eyes that helped him trough the darkest nights of his life. Now filled with worry. No… he couldn't stand to see the bright eyes dulled with concern. Not with his own problem. He'll safe his own trouble for himself.

Now, once again, he lifted up his head and look Naruto straight in his eyes. He's looking at his most precious person's eyes. Not as a lover. Just…. Person. His precious one. He never knew since when he care so much to this guy. He cared for him deeply and he couldn't care about when anymore everytime he saw the blonde smiling. He lifted his hand to touch Naruto's cheek. Looking at him silently, his hand's still on his face.

"No, nothing happened, Naruto." A sad small smile covered his face.

"Don't worry about me, okay?"

Now everyone could see that Naruto's face totally covered with worry. After all, he's working with Hyuuga Family for almost 5 years now. He knows Neji quite well to know that something's happened. Yes, Neji is a silent type person, but No, He's not this silent. This kind of silence usually says something. When his silence reach a certain point, Naruto knows something's wrong. But he know either that Neji would keep his mouth closed, locked tightly. Not because to play secretive, but… he didn't want to burden Naruto anymore. He knows it well.

"Fine then. If you want to talk, just give me a cal, kay???"

He tried to ease the dark mood over his face, to enlightening his friend. But all he got is just a small smile, and a soft "okay" from Neji.

"I'm going home now, Neji. Its 9 already." He says shortly, glancing a little to his orange watch.

"Okay, Naruto. Be careful. And don't forget to tell me about your grades tomorrow." He managed a small smile over his face. While Naruto gaves him a small squeak.

"Stop talking about it, Nejii…"

"Bye Naruto."

"yeah, byeee…" waving his hand, he goes to the house-assistant room to gather his belongings.

_//// He's still a nice person I've met 5 years ago._\\\\ Neji couldn't stop himself to think about it. After Naruto's leaving his room.

_//// yes, he's still nice and warm… and bright_\\\\

T B C

---------------------------------------------------------------

TERMINOLOGY:

Tabi: it's a Japanese socks. Usually white in color, and it's separated your toes between thumb with the rest of it. But it's quite looked like a shoe either, because it had a semi-hard base for your heels. It used just like that inside your house, or you wear it with Geta, or other sandals if you want to go outside.

Bo-chan: it's a way to say 'young master' in a funny way.

Fusuma-door: a hard sliding wooden door. The thickness is varieted from slim, to real thick. Usually, traditional Japanese house using fusuma as their door. And it's covered with Japanese special paper to decorate it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : now,now, that's the first chapter. Whadd'ya think? Full with Neji and Naru rite? But as I say…. It's not Neji-Naru…

And I really have to apologies for the readers who already read my previous story (Not Bad At All). I can't stop this idea right now. I'm not abandoning that story. But I just… really helpless. It's struck my brain, and my hand couldn't do anything else but write down this story. (Somebody… do something!!! hahahah)

The second chapter too, will contain Neji with Naru. Because Sasu isn't coming yet. He's traveling for a while. Still abroad. Hahahahah… but I think, he'll coming home before the 4'Th chapter or so. BUT, no worry, fellas, Sasuke is the main character in here. Not Neji. It's not weird at all to make the main character to play around with his best friend before he met the other main character rite?? (Forcing the answer, YES!!!!)

Please enjoy it and don't forget to review, please.

THANK YOU

Hugs, Loves, and Cookies

Fujii-Kun


	2. Chapter 2

**House of Happiness**

By Fujii-Kun

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**: Sasuke isn't mine. BUT!!! Naruto IS mine... --steal Naruto from Kishimoto M. Sensei-- mine and always will be mine -–stomped to death by Sasuke and other fans-- M... Mi-- n... Mi...-ne... --Die--

**Pairings: **Sasu-Naru... maybe other as well, let's just wait and see!

**Warnings: ** This is a YAOI story, boys and girls. You don't like it?? Hmph... As if I care... It's your problem in the first place... don't click this story's page if you feel offended by the story. Wkwkwkwkwk... Bad grammar, very bad sentence structure... Just, forgive me and deal with it kay...??

**A/N: **hello there... Pleased to meet you all again. Thanks for the reviewers –throws Naru-head cookies to reviewers & readers-- sorry for my tardiness. It's kinda hard to write while your boss is standing behind your chair, and holding a long whip, ready to punish you if you're slacking. OhMyGoodness, I'm working as an underpaid slave... .hahahahahaha.. (It's honest!!!).

Well...Never mind that ramble, come on... let's get on with this story. This is the first chapter, and once again, there'll be no Neji-Naru here.

THANKS for Imperial Mint-Chan for betaing my stowy... --cookies for her--

AND, sorrrrrry for the error occurred last time.. the words bunched up rite?

Well, this time I hope it didn't bunched up again... amen

Scroll down your mouse, and, Enjoy!!!

**House of Happiness**

By Fujii-Kun

**Chapter 1**

Naruto walked slowly to his orphanage. He's came out from the back door, and turned slightly to look at Neji's huge house before walking off. He still couldn't wrap his mind about the problem that seemed to haunting Neji's mind. He knew something was wrong. Even Neji's usually calm and collected face couldn't hide it all. He knew the older man too well. He felt terribly bad. His friend was having a problem, and he couldn't help him. He was supposed to do something; Neji is his friend, and friends do not turn their back to each other, especially when one is in need. That was what he believed in and now, how could he say this, he couldn't help his friend. He knew Neji didn't want him to worry over him, but HE'S Naruto's FRIEND. That's all he needed to say. That's all the explanation he needed.

He couldn't even think about his grades now.

_I'm useless... man..._

As he grew closer and closer to the House, he stopped mid-track as he remembered something. The old man Sarutobi!!! He could help him right now.

_Yes, of course, He's a wise old man. He would certainly know how to solve this problem in my heart._

Now, he started to pace his steps. He ran through the small street and, upon reaching the orphanage, he just jumped over the waist-high fence, and slammed the back door open. He faced Konohamaru with his friends, and as soon as they saw him, they glomped him, yelling:

"Naruto-nii... you promise us a bed-time storrry..."

"Bed-time stowy..."

"Yaaay..."

"Hey, wait... wait. I have to talk to Jii-san first. Heyy..." he tried to pry their small hands off his body, and tried to locate the old man. He saw that he wasn't in the living room. So, must be in his bedroom, preparing for sleep.

"Niiiii-chaaaaan... bed-time stoooory..."

"Yeeaaaa... stowy stowy..."

They kept grabbing his hands and feet as he walked through the room.

"Okay, okay... just wait here..."

Finally he somehow freed himself from the dragging kids. He really had to drag his body away from the kids. As he 'shoved' the kids to the couch he promised the story after he had finished talking with Jii-jii. He knocked on Sarutobi's door slowly. He entered the room when he heard the old man tell him to go in.

"Naruto, it's late. Anything I can help with?" He asked warmly, and smiled widely. He saw something was troubled the blond; he could see that in his eyes. He sat on his bed, while he pointed at a small cushioned seat for Naruto to sit. He sat there obediently. Naruto wanted to tell him everything, but he didn't know how to start.

"Is it about your friend?" he prompted softly. Naruto's head snapped up to see his eyes. He saw the warm comforting smile and he felt his heart going lighter and lighter.

"Well, this friend of mine is having a trouble jii-jii... i want to help him, but he said that I don't have to do anything. He's my friend, and I can't just stand here, watching him with his trouble and do nothing." he said in a low tone, and slowly talked it out. Really un-Naruto like.

"I'm not worthy to become a good-friend."

He just watched him for a while. He took a deep breath, and reached out his hand to pick up his pipe. He filled it and lit it with a match. They sat quietly for a moment, taking few breaths, as Sarutobi blew few smoke rings above his head and heaved a deep sigh.

"You know, Naruto, it's not one's decision to be useless or not. And it's not one to decide whether their friend is useless or not. It's not you to decide that you're useless. Surely I believe that your friend only wants you by his side and feels fine with it," he faced Naruto with serious note in his eyes.

Naruto bowed his head, and thought carefully about it.

"He said that I didn't have to worry about him," he said after a while.

Sarutobi patted his head softly.

"So, you don't have to, Naruto. I know you're worried about him, but he's not a kid anymore right? And sometimes, you have to face your problems by yourself. That's what makes people grow," he added while he put his body back to the pillow behind his back.

"If he said that you don't have to worry, then all you can do is stay beside him. Maybe, at one point, he won't be able take it anymore, and you'll still be beside him, you'll be the one he's going to depend upon. Just support him in the way you used to; just be the Naruto he used to know. Don't push him too much, Naruto, some of the time, you need to be alone with just yourself. Don't worry. He'll come along."

Naruto looked up and searched for Sarutobi's warm eyes. He sought comfort and he received it. He gave a big smile to the old man, and Sarutobi just nodded to him.

"Now, if you're done, I have to go to bed, Naruto." he said in mild mirth.

"Yea, sure... Thanks very much Jii-jii... glad I could talk to you." he stood, and he hugged him before walking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind his back.

"Hey, little demons..." He greeted the children in front of the door. "Let's go to the bed. Now... I'll tell you a story now."

"Yaaaaaayyyy..." In perfect synchronisation, the children started jumping around, and ran to their room, on the second story. They rushed to change their clothes to pyjamas, brushed their teeth, and hopped on their bed.

Naruto waltzed in and sat at one bed pole. He watched their eager faces, and began the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my goodness! This is it..." Naruto walked, and then paced at the front gates of his school. Today is the announcement day from his school about the scholarships receiver. He, along with his other friends applying to different universities, and applying scholarship with the school's help. Today... today was the announcement day. He had to get the scholarship. He simply had to. He really wanted to help his orphanage, and this was the best way to do that. He didn't have to pay much for the fee this way and the money could be used for the children's education. With the scholarships, most universities' facilities were free to use for him. And with that, he could finish his study faster, and he could find a decent job. That way, he could help the children as well as the house. Even though Mr. Sarutobi says that he didn't have to do that, he couldn't help it. He deeply wanted to do something for the people who had raised him since he was merely a toddler.

The time had come and the gates opened. The students who had applied rushed to the bulletin board near the building. They all chatted and talked amongst themselves. Some would shout in joy, some would just sigh, and some of them cried out because they hadn't been accepted. Naruto still didn't have the courage to look. But somehow, he was now surrounded by his friends who were slapping his back and singing in joy. They're yelling about the scholarship he received.

Wait!!!! The scholarship HE received...

HE!!!! He received the scholarship???

Seriously????

He frantically searched for his name on the board. He skimmed the long long lines of names, when his eyes stumbled on a name and application number below the university name he had applied for. He read and re-read, and then re-read it again. He almost cried for joy when he truly saw his name. He couldn't believe it at first. But the name is still painted on the massive paper. He was shocked, but at the same time, he felt the jolt of joy running through his nerves. His legs become numb, and he was hugged by his friends. He spent a little time to read when he had to attend the university and the time to do so. He couldn't speak anymore, since his body was still numb.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He walked as he reaching Neji's house from his school. Well, he hopped with joy actually. He entered the servant's back door when he finally reached the huge block mansion, and slipped to the locker room to change his school uniform with the house-assistant's uniform. He walked slowly, even than all he wanted to do was jump around, singing, twirling, and throwing flowers everywhere. He could help the orphanage this way, finally... that is something he always wanted to do.

"Neji-BoChaaan..." He called loudly as he entered Neji's room, opening the fusuma-door. He saw the young master sitting near the window with a very thick book in his hand.

"Naruto..." He looked away from his book and greeted the blond in front of him. "I see that you received the scholarship, am I right?" He asked, smiling slowly to the slightly shocked face.

"How come you know about it???? I haven't told anybody yet." he took a step suspiciously towards his friend.

"You can't keep a secret Naruto. It's written on your face clearly. On how you're almost jumping when you entering this room, too," his explanation made the blond pout.

"It was supposed to be a secret. I wanted to surprise you." He held his hand in front of his chest. Neji could only smile again when he saw his friend's childish antics.

"Okay, let's pretend that I don't know about the news. Let's begin again. Come on..." He prompted but simultaneously held his laugh in, as the edge of his lips started to twitch. That only made Naruto pout even more. He "Hmph"-ed and started to ignore his friend as he started to clean the room.

"Oh... Come on Naruto, I just want to congratulate you... You don't have to be that angry, right??" He tried to sweet-talk the blonde. He failed of course when he saw Naruto turning his back to him. He chuckled more. Well, his friend really has the short-temper for sure.

"Oh, did you see Hinata-Sama's name in the list?" he asked, tried to act nonchalantly. He saw the blond turned his head to face him. Surprised and shocked, his eyes widen comically.

"I didn't see her name on the list, or I must say I didn't have time to look after other's name. And, is Hinata-Chan entering the same university as I am?" he asked, perplexed.

''Yes, she is'' Neji answered softly.

"That's great. I know she'll make it." Naruto spoke that with confidence, not realizing Neji's aura suddenly darkened slightly. "Ah, I have to clean this room now. Get your ass off the floor, Mister." He waved his broomstick over the floor. Neji stood up and moved to his bed, sitting down and continuing to read his book as Naruto continued to sweep the floor and humming random tunes. He couldn't wait to tell this news to his Old man.

His jobs were finished without any major obstacles today, well, other than his loud voice that sometimes shocked few other house-assistant as they passed by him. He 'accidentally' met Hinata in the garden he was assigned to. She shyly greeted him, and asked about the scholarship he received, congratulated him, and blushed furiously when Naruto beaming at her and thanked her. She told him that she's entering the same University as Naruto and she received the scholarship as well as Naruto. When Naruto congratulated her, and shook her hand, she almost fainted and her maid had to support her before she fell.

Well, this day had been really fun. His energy was filling through his body. It was running by his bones, and he was content. He couldn't stop singing. He really wanted to tell everyone that he got the scholarship. He came again to Neji's room at night and bid his friend good bye. He had to go home now. He wanted to tell his family about this news.

And so, once again, he walked home, occasionally jumping around and singing loudly. He wiggled his body, twirling, dancing, and he leapt over the orphanage's fence when he got there.

"I'm Hooooome..." he sing-songed his greeting. He walked past, through the running/quarrelling children and walked straight to Sarutobi's room. He walked in without permission, after he knocked few times.

"Jii-Jii... look what I got here..." He waved his receipt from his school. The old man is just raised his eyebrow. He hopped of to the old man and gave him the paper with a super wide grin. When Sarutobi finished his reading, Naruto saw a small tear escaped his wrinkled eye as he smiled to Naruto. Pride could be seen shining through his eyes.

Sarutobi said nothing, but he stood up from his cosy couch, and gave him a big warm hug and patted his back. He let go of Naruto, nodding his grey head a few times and hugged him again.

Naruto couldn't find his voice either. He could only feel, the warm in his embrace, feeling like in a father's arm if he had one. The pride he felt, flowing over from the old man and warm his heart as well.

Well, this is one of the reasons why he loved the old man. And this is also one of the reasons why he wanted the scholarship sooooooo badly. He wanted to make him proud, happy, and he wanted to make Sarutobi enjoy his old time. He would take the responsibility along with Asuma-San. He will accomplish his target, no matter what.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks passed by without anyone knowing, and suddenly, the day had come. Today was the reception day. He would enter the University today, and the campus would be preparing the opening ceremony for the new students. He must attend it soon, but he's late.

"Oh, I can't believe it, Naruto." Asuma's voice could be heard to the garden.

"It's your first day!!! It's the opening ceremony and you got some nerves to be showing so late."

"Hey, I never intended it you know..." He retailed with bread covering his mouth as he rushed around, trying to find his stuff. Konohamaru tried his best to help him, but he found himself strangled with Naruto's necktie. Asuma walked in, freeing his little hands as Naruto paced to find his blazer.

Finally, everything was done, and he ran for his life to catch the bus. He shouted his farewell, and jumped over the fence again. The others could only sigh with his antics.

"Nothing's changed... and he's not a child anymore..." Asuma said while sticking his cigarette over his lips.

Naruto walked quickly through the big front gate of the university, taking a big shaky sigh, and looking at the huge site-map near the front gate. He searched for the meeting point and shook his head with confusion as he saw big buildings scattered in the map. He scratched his head, and 'ck'-ed while he tried to remember the path. He wanted to draw the map so he didn't have to remember it when he felt a hand lightly tapping his shoulder. He turned around and saw Neji standing behind him with the same blazer he's using right now.

"Ne... Nejiii???" He almost shrieked in shock. "What are you doing here???"

"Me? I'm going to give you all the opening speech." he said while mysteriously smiling, shocking few people as well, girls fainting on the spot.

"Come, I'll show you the way." he said, and turned to walk. But he stopped and turned back when he felt Naruto not following him. He saw the blond still rooted on the spot. He walked back and dragged him to the meeting point. It was the biggest hall in the complex, and he led Naruto to his place, where student's separated by their major.

"You'll understand it soon." he said, once again smiling, and made many girl's head snap. He left the blond on his line as he walked to the podium, talking with other seniors.

As the session walked past them, Naruto felt like he was going to murder a certain someone. He was so angry, and he knew Neji knew it too. Well, as for Neji, he could feel a massive dark aura sent towards his general direction. When he turned back and saw the blond emitting the spiral aura, he just gave him a small strained smile before turning his attention again to the front.

_How dare him..._ The blond muttered inwardly. _The University Council's President... I'm so going to kill him..._

Well, Neji had decided that he wont be anywhere near the blond in this day. No mater how much he cares for him, he still precious his life. Maybe the joke had gone too far, but he couldn't help himself. The face he was sporting when he saw Neji standing in the podium, introduced as the Council's President has been priceless. If he lacked self-control, even just a liiiittle bit, he would have grabbed the nearest camera and taken a picture of him. But he knew Naruto would castrate him if he dared to do so. So he decided against it.

When the break had come, the blond purposefully ignored Neji when he walked closer. He chatted with a guy he had just got to know, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Naruto..." he greeted him but the blond turned his head away to face Kiba.

"Naruto, I'm sorry..." he said again, smiling.

"No!!! I'm going to kill you Neji..." he threatened the older man.

"You know him???" Kiba interrupted, as he saw the regal President talk so nonchalantly to the blond.

"Don't mind him. Let's go Kiba..." Naruto grabbed Kiba's arm, turned, and walked back. But he turned too fast, and he accidentally hit someone, and fell right to his butt.

"Use your eyes, moron..."

A cold and almost harsh voice heard and he titled his head to see another black haired person standing towering him of. He saw a pair of hard cold eyes staring down at him, completely mocking him.

He heard Kiba's voice, acknowledging the new guy.

"Uchiha..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N.: Here's the Uchiha... uhuh... Uhuh... uhuh... so cold, so arrogant... Soooo Uchiha, right??? But it's not like that after this. Hope he's going to be a nice person...

So, please let me know what you're thinking about. Comment, critics, whatever... show me a little love, kay??

Sorry for the bad ending, kinda rushed...

--Smooch--

Hugs, Loves, and Cookies

Fujii-Kun


End file.
